Petrichor
by Aveolela
Summary: ... dalam hujan, ada lagu yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka yang merindu. [#FunFactFanfictionChallenge]
.

.

 _Di bawah dekap bekunya, terbawa angan menjauh_

 _Di balik teduh naungnya, tebersit asa melambung lalu_

 _Bersama untaian ruah tertumpah_

 _Hela semerbak menyeret atma indah menyelinap hati_

 _Dan hujan ini ... mengingatkan aku padamu._

.

.

* * *

 **" Petrichor** **"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Gravity Falls © Disney Animation Studios**

 **All the ideas © Aveolela**

 **The author didn't take any profit from this story**

 **Warning:**

 **Typo(s), wrong visual, bad words, confusing plot, failed genres, complicated relation, little bit insane, new comer, and DO NOT AVAILABLE TO RECEIVE ANY FLAME.**

 **One shot, Rated: T, Third POV, AU, AR, OOC, Pacifica-centric, Dipcifica, Friendship/Romance.**

 _Terinspirasi dari 'hujan yang turun dalam satu waktu'. Untuk 'Fun Fact Fanfiction Challenge'._

 **Mind to review?**

* * *

Larik demi larik terbisikkan di antara tirai ribuan tetes-tetes yang tertumpah dari luasnya lembar langit.

Dibiarkannya napas lemah kembali terhembuskan dari tubuh yang lelah.

Menjemukan memang, namun apa lagi yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang yang sedang menunggu hujan reda? Terlebih, dia tak tahu apa yang harus ditunggunya selain berhentinya amukan cuaca di hadapannya.

Sesaat sebelum ini, tangan-tangan putihnya sempat memberontak agar segera memutar nomor pemuda yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Siapa sangka, keinginan itu tak diteguhkan oleh logika yang menjelaskan bahwa orang yang diinginkannya tengah sangat sibuk, atau perkara lain di mana dia telah berjanji untuk pulang sendiri ke rumahnya tanpa ditemani—tak ambil pusing mengenai tepatnya ramalan penyiar radio tadi pagi.

Dan lagi, lihat betapa berlebihannya dirinya, mereka baru saja bertemu setengah jam yang lalu!

 _Setengah jam saja sudah merana, dasar pemabuk cinta!_

Bunyi butiran kristal yang mendarat di atas atap yang menutupi pelataran rumah kayu masih terdengar nyaring di kedua gendang telinganya.

Entah mengapa pula setengah jam itu terasa seperti jurang yang telah memisahkan mereka terlalu lama.

Sepertinya awan mendung belum ingin menghentikan kerja kerasnya.

* * *

Gadis bermata biru itu memberanikan diri melirik sedikit benda yang melingkari pergelangannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa perputaran jarum jam di sana semakin memberi pengaruh menambah kadar kebosanan.

Sejenak dia menoleh, menyapu kanan dan kiri yang sunyi, lalu sebentar dia diam.

Sebentar dia mundur, merapalkan mantra—seakan dengan begitu hujan dapat jinak dengan sendirinya—kemudian terpaku, karena dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sungguh tidak ada gunanya.

 _Mana mungkin ada sesuatu di tengah badai seperti ini?!_

Ah, ternyata kali ini, saat dijulurkannya jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh hingga kulit mereka diselimuti air, ada hal lain ikut terjadi. Sekelebat titik hitam tampak di sepasang lensanya, terapit batang-batang pohon kecokelatan. Semakin lama semakin membesar, jelas sekali bayang itu memutuskan mendekat.

Pacifica tak cukup memiliki rasa, walau hanya untuk peduli. Meski bayang—yang ternyata seorang perempuan lain yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya juga terjebak dalam ketidakpastian—kini sudah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, berdiri di bawah lindungan atap pelataran rumah kayu yang dapat dipastikan tak lagi berpenghuni.

Perempuan itu sudah sibuk mengusir sebanyak mungkin air yang membasahi rambut, baju hangat, rok, wajah, serta badannya. Digantungkannya tas dengan pilinan tali yang cukup panjang di paku tertancap pada salah satu tiang kayu.

Sudah seharusnya Pacifica atas dasar kemanusiaan boleh memperingatkan sang gadis tentang _jika kautaruh tasmu di sana, kemungkinan besar karat-karat paku itu akan menodainya_ , tetapi apa boleh buat, dirinya hanya ingin diam tanpa merasa perlu peka terhadap apa pun bersama raungan hujan.

Gadis bermahkotakan helai-helai cokelat yang melewati punggungnya itu rupa-rupanya tak menyadari keengganan Pacifica. Perlahan diambilnya tempat persis di sebelah perempuan bersurai keemasan itu, untuk kemudian memandangi arah yang sama dengannya.

* * *

Sekon demi sekon berlalu. Gumpalan kapas hitam di atas sana mulai menghentikan tangisnya.

Butir-butir air tak lagi jatuh ke bumi secepat delapan kilometer per jamnya—kecepatan rata-rata saat aliran itu mendaratkan diri di bumi—meski masih menyisakan ratusan kristal beragam bentuk yang menggantung di ujung benda yang _mau_ menampungnya.

Layar pemandangan di depan mata meluas jernih.

 _Sudah reda_ , konklusi dapat diambil sekarang.

Hanya saja tak cukup kering untuk memulai gerak. Menjadikan gadis beriris biru sedalam lautan itu teguh pada posisinya, tak berpindah.

Pacifica Northwest menarik napas dalam-dalam, seakan baru saja mendapat kesempatan untuk mengisi paru-paru. Udara itu tak langsung terbuang, tertahan di dadanya, membuainya memejam kelopak mata, memaksa belah-belah otaknya memproses sebentar, lalu mulus terlewat keluar dari hidungnya.

Begitu terus, hingga dia menyadari ada yang berbeda di setiap hela oksigen itu. Ada yang membaur di sana, sesuatu yang bercampur bersama partikel-partikel lain yang melayang-layang bebas. Seperti _deja vu_ , namun sederhananya tentang ... akan disebutnya apa?

 _Ini ... aroma yang berbeda._

Ya, aroma. Aroma yang jarang dirasakannya, namun tak asing ketika merasuk indera penciumannya. Bau yang melenakan, memabukkan, Ibu ... mengapa sangat menyenangkan?

Gadis itu melakukannya lagi. Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Tak peduli siapa saja pasti berpikir dia sedikit gila sekarang.

Tak peduli ada sosok yang memerhatikan dia dari sebelah. Tak peduli sesungguhnya manusia itu juga tak memedulikan perilaku tak lazimnya.

Bagai visualisasi lagu yang acap kali diputar di stasiun-stasiun radio ternama akhir-akhir ini, perputaran potongan-potongan memori dalam kepalanya yang sesungguhnya abstrak menyebabkan seruan yang dia pendam terluap. Garis-garis imaji itu menyatu, hingga akhirnya merekah di atas lembar pandangannya.

Wajah pemuda itu ... wajah pemuda itu tergambar jelas. Tak dapat ditentukannya awan mengusili dirinya, atau kerinduan yang membuncah. Tak pasti diyakininya itu nyata, atau sebatas mimpi belaka.

"Kau ... kausuka bau setelah hujan seperti ini, ya?

Nah, lihat kan? Dia malah bertanya. Baik, baiklah. Dia dapat memastikan keadaannya sekarang, walau hal itu terjadi dalam cara yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya.

Pacifica—tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi—tetap saja abai.

"Rasanya meneduhkan, kan?"

Perempuan dengan selaput langit bersih tanpa bernodai awan memilih melewatkan tawa manis sesamanya.

" _Petrichor_." Sahutnya pelan, menganggap lawan bicaranya mendengarkan, "Bau yang muncul selepas hujan reda."

 _Demi suasana basah, dan kata aneh nan sulit yang baru disebutnya tadi, aku tidak peduli!_

"Tahukah kau, dari mana sesungguhnya asal bebauan itu?" sambungnya lagi.

Mungkin, makhluk ini belum terlalu lama tinggal dan menetap di bumi, sehingga tak ambil akal tentang prasangka ketidaksukaan seseorang. Beruntung memang, Pacifica tak mengantukkan kepalanya atas sikapnya yang satu ini, sikap yang ditafsirkan orang yang sedang-amat-sangat-sensitif tak ragu dan tak bukan adalah wujud dari memamerkan diri.

"Bau ini, aroma yang kauhirup kini, _petrichor_ sebenarnya disebabkan oleh beberapa hal." Gadis itu kini bersedekap tangan.

 _Oh, demi Dewa Neptunus, dia akan mulai menjelaskan._

Dan setelah berbagai susunan kejadian yang terlewat oleh mereka bersama, Pacifica akhirnya luluh. Menoleh untuk pertama kali, menatap lurus kaum Hawa yang memiliki helai-helai kambium menawan yang membingkai wajah, yang memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di tempat perteduhannya walau hujan sudah lama berhenti, persis dirinya.

Dia baru menyadarinya.

"Contohnya, minyak yang menguap dari tumbuhan. Tumbuhan dapat mengeluarkan minyak seperti jenis minyak aromatik mudah menguap sebagai bentuk adaptasinya terhadap lingkungan kering sebelum hujan turun. Minyak itu kemudian terkumpul di berbagai permukaan, misalnya bebatuan. Lalu bereaksi dengan tetesan air hujan, dan dilepas sebagai gas ke udara.

Juga jangan lupa soal _geosmin_ , yang dilepaskan oleh mikroba. _Geosmin_ adalah senyawa organik yang dihasilkan oleh beberapa mikroba yang hidup di air dan tanah. Pernah dengar nama kelompok _cyanobacteria_ dan _actinobacteria_? Itulah yang kumaksud. _Geosmin_ dilepaskan ketika mikroba-mikroba itu mati. Saat terkena terpaan air hujan, _geosmin_ terangkat dan terciptalah dia dalam udara, berbaur dengan molekul lain di ozon. _Geosmin_ ... juga merupakan penyebab mengapa ikan air tawar suka berbau tanah."

Gadis muda itu tertawa kecil mendapati penilaian anggapan buruk orang yang diajarkannya berubah, menganggap seolah dirinya seorang ahli kimiawan terkenal.

"Kejutannya adalah ... kau juga pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Senyawa-senyawa yang dihasilkan itu ternyata memiliki efek aroma terapi yang memberi kesan tenang dan nyaman bagi yang menciumnya. Akan tetapi, karena suasana hati setiap orang berbeda, rasa yang mereka alami berakibat tak sama pula. Kesemuanya itu bergantung pada si penikmat bebauan itu sendiri. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Pada titik ini juga, inspirasi manusia dapat bebas merajalela."

Melihat senyum penuh keingintahuan—bercampur pujian tersirat—orang yang tak ada lagi sepercik sungkan menatapnya, dia santai melanjutkan, "Lantas, bagaimana denganmu, Nona Muda? Aroma apa yang kaurasakan saat hujan ini? Aku tahu itu istimewa, aku melihat ekspresimu tadi."

Tembok sekat transparan yang terbangun di antara mereka runtuh sepenuhnya.

"Ternyata tidak hanya berbakat tentang ilmu pengetahuan, kau juga hebat menerka-nerka, ya?" yang ditanya mencair bagai es terpapar matahari langsung.

"Ah, ayolah, Nona. Aku hanya meniru apa yang dikatakan guruku tadi pagi." Dihalaunya anak rambut yang menggangu, menutupi sebagian kecanggungannya.

"Tetap saja itu bagus. Penjelasanmu itu ... memang benar adanya."

"Apa dia seorang yang sungguh memiliki makna yang tak terkira bagimu, Nona? Aku yakin, karena tak banyak dari mereka yang sungguh memahaminya, terlebih mengalaminya."

Balasan reaksi yang diterimanya amat jauh dari harap, keinginan mengakrabkan itu hanya ditanggapi sebuah tundukan lemah, tanpa daya.

"Oh, eh ... Maaf, Nona. Maafkan aku. Apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu? Aku tak tahu. Aku sungguh-"

"Tidak apa, hei. Tampaknya aku berlebihan sekali ... bahkan untuk mengiyakan perkataan itu saja sekali pun." Wanita pirang itu mendongakkan kepala dengan mimik sedikit lebih cerah.

"Ah ... _petrichor_. Hujan selalu saja menyimpan rahasianya. Karena ada lagu di sana yang hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka yang rindu. Bukankah begitu?" suara merdunya membelai tepat di jiwa si gadis berambut cokelat.

Betapa cepat keadaan berputar, kini dia yang berdiri kagum. "Kau juga hebat dalam berkata, Nona."

Tanpa bantuan seorang psikolog pun, dia memastikan kalimat itu tak berpengaruh banyak, untuk didengar saja tidak. Karena saat ini, si surai emas di hadapannya ini kembali membiarkan fokus mata birunya kosong, mengizinkan pikirannya melayang di antara hari yang semakin kering saja.

Lengkung bibir merah mudanya membentuk pelangi terbalik yang memikat. Menjadikan si gadis bersurai batang pohon ikut tertular pesonanya.

 _Hei, Dipper, k_ _ekasihmu yang tidak mengenali aku, adikmu ini ... ternyata cantik sekali, ya?_

"Dan ... eh, oh ... sebaiknya segera lepas tasmu yang kaugantung dari paku itu. Noda karat tidak pernah berdampak baik bagi tas, bukan?"

* * *

Gelak ramai canda tawa mereka terinterupsi.

"Kausadar tidak, hujan sudah berhenti dari tadi. Mengapa belum juga pulang?"

Adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, jujur saja. "Aku ... aku sendiri tak sedang terburu-buru. Maksudku ... aku hanya tidak tahu ... ya, aku sedang ingin di sini saja sekarang."

Gadis berambut cokelat itu menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kau tak sedang menunggu seseorang, setelah menunggu hujan reda?"

Dia mengangkat bahu, tak paham mengenai dirinya sendiri. "Entahlah, aku pikir dirinya pasti tak ingin diganggu."

 _Tak ingin diganggu? Demi dirimu, bahkan dia rela melakukan apa pun!_

Gadis berambut cokelat itu mengembangkan senyum—yang sesungguhnya, jika Pacifica perhatikan sedikit lebih lama saja, mengandung banyak hal-hal yang akan mencengangkannya nanti.

"Kalau begitu, aku _sebaiknya_ pergi. Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan, meski aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Lengkungan indah di bibir merahnya mengantar perempuan muda yang dalam sekejap sudah menjadi teman baiknya itu pergi.

Lengkungan indah yang juga membawanya melihat seorang lain mendekat.

 _Tunggu. Seorang itu ..._

Apa matanya menipunya?

Seseorang yang sedari tadi berada dalam relung pikirannya, seseorang yang tergambarkan di langit khayalannya, seseorang yang diam-diam diharapkannya, seseorang yang diam-diam dirindukannya.

Seseorang yang datang ... menjemputnya.

* * *

.

.

 _Pernahkah_ petrcihor _mengetahui apa yang kaupinta?_

 _Pernahkah_ petrichor _mendengar kerinduan yang tak jarang kaupanjatkan?_

 _Pernahkah_ petrichor _menyelinap ke dalam anganmu dan mengirimkan siapa pun yang ada di sana agar menemuimu dalam alam nyata?_

 _Pernahkah_ petrichor _menyentuh mereka yang menjadi sebab bagimu?_

 _Pernahkah_ petrichor _mengetuk pintu langit dan mereka ulang garis takdir teruntuk hanya padamu?_

.

.

* * *

Tak ada yang terlahir untuk mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Mungkin takkan pernah.

Karena, bisa jadi kesederhanaan ini bermula dari tangan-tangan seorang gadis yang sebelum dia beranjak dari sana tanpa diketahui orang-orang mengetik pesan elektronik sembari memutar nomor saudara kembarnya, memintanya untuk datang segera ke sebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni di penghujung jalan besar di seberang gedung tempat dia berada bersama kesibukannya.

Ya, hanya sesederhana itu. Sesederhana sebuah pesan elektronik singkat berisi perintah.

Namun tidak bagi Pacifica.

Tentunya, melihat pemuda itu datang dan akhirnya berdiri di hadapannya, seperti ada hembusan angin meniupkan bau yang jauh lebih indah dari yang beberapa saat lalu dinikmatinya.

Pemuda itu ... dia ada di sini, di hadapannya, di sisinya.

Dia harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk memeluknya erat-erat, jika dia tidak mau dikira telah berpisah ribuan tahun.

Ah, sesederhana bau yang timbul setelah turun hujan,

sesederhana itu pulalah seorang datang menjemput dan menyembuhkan sepotong hati—yang sempat meragu.

* * *

.

.

 _Ayo, kita pulang._

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : Fakta tentang penjelasan _petrichor_ itu saya dapatkan dari guru saya, yang memilih topik acak di tengah hujan deras selama pelajaran (OwO) dan sisanya tentu saja diperkuat oleh sesuatu yang tak asing lagi ... internet! ^^

Untuk Mbak pembuat _challenge_ , semoga berkenan dan semoga bisa menambah ilmu ... :') Dan untuk semua, terima kasih karena sudah membaca cerita saya yang sungguh tak seberapa ini ... :') /eh

* * *

 _See you!_

.

.

 ** _Greetings to you with the warm rays of twilight._**

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
